


More

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is being stupid, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Noone's getting hurt, and Dean's too cute to be true, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants them to be more than just sex... Dean reminds him that they already are</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

"Dean…" Cas mumbled, trying to stop Dean from lapping at his neck.

"Dean…" He said again as the man continue kissing down Cas's shoulder. Cas ran his hands up Dean's arms, resting them on Dean's shoulders and pushing him back.

"Dean." Cas said, looking his… whatever in the eyes.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "What's wrong?" Cas sighed his hands running slowly down Dean's chest.

"This… I- we… I don't know, Dean. I can't just have sex with you… I want more, Dean. I want to know you. I want you to know my friends, I want you in my life… I want to fall in love with you." Dean smiled, taking Cas's hands in his.

"You know me, Cas…" Dean saw Castiel open his mouth to speak and silenced him with a kiss. A sweet, slow, tender kiss. "I'm passionate" Dean whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm gentle." Dean says, his fingers dancing up Cas's arm. "I love laughing, I listen, I come when you call… I make you feel better." Dean grins, kissing the corner of Cas's mouth, making him smile. "You know I have a brother, I rant about him and you kiss me, you make me feel calm and loved, accepted. You take away my sorrow even if it's just for a while." 

"Dean-" Cas started. Dean stopped him for a change with a look.

"You have a sister." Dean starts. "Her name's Anna. She had some trouble with her husband and you were upset about it. You're stressed very often… mostly on Fridays and Wednesdays because then you're teaching troubled or disabled children after the usual hours. You're compassionate, you're funny, you're incredibly kind, you're careful, you love children, you always did because you had a butt load of siblings and your parents weren't there much so you and your older brothers had to look out for your younger brothers and Anna. See… I listen." Dean smiled and kissed Cas sweetly. "Cas, I can fall for you without ever leaving this bed… in fact, I did." Cas's eyes fly open. Dean smiles brightly.

"So yeah, Cas, I want more but don't you dare call this just sex. That's not what we are, we are more." Dean said and Cas buried his hands in Dean's hair, pulling him close.

 

"Stay the whole night?" Cas breathed into the kiss. Dean smiled against his lips.


End file.
